The present invention relates to a new and distinct Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ficallinpi’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Calibrachoa plants with compact and uniformly mounded plant habit, freely flowering habit and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Calibrachoa plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2005 in De Lier, The Netherlands of two unnamed proprietary selections of Calibrachoa sp., not patented. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.